Mother's Day
by Sara Abigail
Summary: What if you were catapulted into the future, with no memory of how you got there? Kate Beckett is about to understand how that feels. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi and welcome to my first attempt at a future fic, though not in the traditional sense, haha. I got this idea earlier and it would not let go. At all. So, now, you get this. I've written this in it's entirety already, and will update daily (I swear this will be complete in about a week). I know this chapter is ridiculously short, but the others are longer, I swear. Okay now that you've read a bunch of pointless things, let's get on with the fic shall we? Oh, and please, please, review. They make my day. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own a poster, and a calender. The end.**

* * *

><p>Kate couldn't believe him. The one thing she'd told him not to do, the one thing he was forbidden to touch, and he went there. That self-centered jackass dug up her mother's case when she'd specifically asked him not to. The fact that he found new information was irrelevant. She didn't want to be dragged down that hole again.<p>

After their talk at the hospital, she declared their partnership over. She was so livid she could barely stand to look at him. Kate had then gone to the precinct; informing Captain Montgomery of the change and insisting Rick Castle have nothing more to do with the twelfth precinct. She wanted him gone, and the captain made it so.

She hadn't stayed there long. The boys could tell something was up but she wasn't around long enough for them to ask much. Instead of catching a cab and immediately heading home, Kate decided to walk a little bit. Her home was so empty, and though she didn't want to be around anyone right now, walking near others at least gave the illusion that she wasn't completely alone.

Before she could talk herself out of it, Kate picked up her cell and dialed. It was good to hear her father's voice on the end. They talked during most of Kate's walk, about her dad's job, what his friends had been up too. She avoided mentioning much about herself and though she considered it, didn't tell him about Castle's recent betrayal. There would be time for that talk with him later, as well as telling him all Castle found, but now, she just wanted the pleasant conversation.

She was freezing by the time she made it back to her apartment. If one is going to take long walks outside in the middle of winter, they should at least remember to wear a heavier coat. Kate didn't care though. Cold meant feeling something, and right now she seemed to be going numb. And she couldn't decide if she was glad about that or not.

Kate hadn't wanted to think of her mother that night. It would've been inevitable soon; the next day was Mother's Day, but not that night. Now, instead of enjoying the calm before the storm, Kate was alone in her bathtub, tears streaming down her face. The water had long gone cold but she didn't care. Right now, all she wanted was her mother.

Eventually, she made it out of the tub. She toweled off, before slipping into her most comfortable pajamas. Kate stumbled into bed, not bothering to dry her hair. It's not like she was planning on seeing anyone tomorrow anyway. It wasn't long before her tears finally subsided, and Kate drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was the sun that woke her, its rays warming her face. She thought she'd closed her curtains the night before, but decided she must have forgotten. Kate had yet to open her eyes, too content to stay snuggled now under the covers. The bed was more comfy than she remembered, the satin sheets felt great against her skin—<p>

Kate's eyes flew open. Her bed didn't have satin sheet. As she adjusted to the brightness caused by the rising sun, Kate came to realize she wasn't in her room.

She sat up slowly, letting her gaze wonder. The bedroom was in was large, but still cozy, in a way. The walls were a deep red, lightened by the rays of sunlight. If she wasn't so confused, Kate thought she might actually like the room.

Her confusion intensified when she noticed that instead of the baggy sweatshirt and pants she'd fallen asleep in, she was now sporting a man's large tee along with some very skimpy panties, ones she didn't remember buying. Kate was also shocked to see long, dark curls spilling over her shoulders, stopping just above her chest. None of this made any sense.

The next thing she heard stopped her cold.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Accompanying the calls were the pitter patter of feet before the bedroom door was thrown open. Two children, who couldn't be older than four, crashed through the doorway and flung themselves onto the bed. Kate stared at the little boy and girl in wonder.

"Mommy, you're awake!" The little girl cried as she collided with Kate's body.

"Happy Mother's Day!" shouted the little boy. His sister punched him.

"We was gonna say it t'gether, stupid." She told him.

"Sorry," her brother said, rubbing his arm.

Kate watched the exchange dumbfounded. They were the most adorable children she'd ever seen. The little boy had dark hair that seemed badly in need of a trim and almost hid his hazel eyes. He round face was fashioned in a pout.

His sister had sharper facial features. Her light brown hair was pulled back into pig tales, wispy bangs fell across her forehead, ending just above her bright blue eyes. Their smiles were so big when they looked at her, Kate couldn't help but smile back.

"Guys, no fighting on Mommy's big day, okay?" a male voice sounded through the room. "Now, Piper tell Tyler you're sorry."

"Sorry, Ty." Piper flashed him an apologetic smile.

But Kate wasn't looking at them anymore. Her eyes were trained on the man in the doorway, the shirtless man in the doorway, holding a breakfast tray in his hands. His hair was mussed from sleep and his pajama bottoms had slid a little below his hips. Kate couldn't believe what she was seeing. It couldn't be him. There was no way.

"Castle?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the awesome response! I'm glad you guys like it! I was going to wait and add this one later in the day, but it's looking like I won't be home much so you're getting this at 2 am instead of 2 pm...at least on my end, haha. Anyway, here's the next installment. And if everything goes well _cough cough cough cough_ the next one will be up tomorrow! **

* * *

><p>"Castle? You haven't called me that at home in years." His eyebrows furrowed. "You okay?"<p>

At home? This wasn't home. Was it? But as the light bounced off Castle's silver wedding band as he moved towards her, and Kate's left thumb immediately confirmed her own wedding rings, she decided it must be. Kate groaned internally. Nothing made sense.

There was no way she was sitting in bed with her children—_her children_—while her husband brought her breakfast in bed on Mother's Day. And yet…she was. Tears pooled in her eyes as she was struck with the thought of spending another one of these without her mom but shoved the feelings away. She wouldn't cry in front of these…well they weren't strangers, but it sure felt that way. Maybe if she focused on—what were their names? Piper and Tyler? Maybe if she let their excitement take over, she could forget for a little while. Was that how this Kate made it through hard days like this? Letting the happiness of her son and daughter drive away the sad memories?

She and Castle would have to talk later; there were so many things she needed to know. But right now there were two expectant kids in front of her, and she couldn't bear to let them down. So she flashed Castle her brightest smile.

"Yeah, Rick," that felt odd to say. "Everything's fine. Now, what did you guys bring me for breakfast?"

Castle looked at her for half a second longer before grinning back. He set the tray in her lap, after she'd moved to sit against the headboard, and climbed in beside her. "We made pancakes!"

"Yeah, Tyler and I even got to help!" Piper exclaimed.

"You did?" Kate asked, feigning shock.

"Uh-huh. Daddy let us put everything in the bowl 'cept the eggs, but they're gross." Piper's nose scrunched up causing Kate and Rick to laugh.

"I got to stir!" Tyler chimed in. "But now my arm hurts."

"I'm sure it won't hurt too much longer, buddy." Without thinking Kate reached out and ran her hand down the arm Tyler had gone back to massaging, the same one his sister had hit. Kate and the boy shared a grin before she released him.

"Mommy, you have to try the pancakes!" Piper impatiently picked up the fork and stuck it in her mother's right hand. Kate chuckled.

"Okay, okay." She switched hands with her fork and grabbed the knife to cut off a bite. After moving it around her plate to soak up extra syrup, she plopped the fluffy piece in her mouth. The small moan that escaped her lips was not fake. Kate had never tasted anything so heavenly.

Her toddlers' eyes were glued to her face, determined not to miss her reaction. They seemed unsure of what to make of it so far, so she sent them a reassuring smile. Kate refused to look at Castle, unsure of what response her moan had caused and too afraid to find out.

"Best I've ever had," she told them truthfully. The twins beamed back at her.

"Now open your presents!"

"Yeah," Tyler agreed. "Open your presents!"

It was then Kate noticed a felt jewelry box along with two large white envelops with the word "Mommy" written haphazardly across the front. Rick obviously helped them with that one.

"Why don't we let mommy finish eating first."

"No, it's fine, I want to see the beautiful things you got me." Kate barely had time to put down her silverware before both envelops were being shoved in her face.

"Mine first, mommy!" Each shouted over the other. Unable to decide, Kate closed her eyes and after making them set their presents back down, she grabbed one.

"You picked mine, mommy!" Tyler yelled.

"Not so loud, buddy," Castle chided, "she's right here."

He frowned. "Sorry mommy."

Kate ruffled his hair to bring his smile back. It should've been odd that Kate seemed so comfortable with them already, but it didn't, and she wasn't sure why.

Inside the envelop was a small handmade picture frame. The Popsicle sticks around the edges were colored red and blue. "I love my mommy" was written in gold paint at the top and was most likely done by Castle. The picture inside was one of her and Tyler. Piper's gift was like her brothers, but with purple and pink as her color scheme, as well as a picture of just her and Kate.

She couldn't have asked for better gifts, and the thought that Rick could've gone out to by frames like these, but elected instead to make them with their four year olds touched her beyond words. It was so different from the man she was used to.

"They're beautiful guys, thank you so much." Kate blinked away her tears.

"Daddy even put maganets on there so we could put them on the fwidge," Tyler informed her.

"That's a great idea. Daddy can be so smart sometimes." If 'Rick' felt odd, calling Castle 'Daddy' was more than strange.

"Only sometimes?" Castle asked.

"Barely even sometimes," Kate teased. It felt good to mess with him again.

Castle narrowed his eyes at her, a mock scowl on his face. "Just for that, I don't think you deserve your present." He plucked the jewelry box off of her tray.

"Hey!" Kate lunged for it, but Castle held it out of reach.

"Uh-uh. To get it back, you have to say something nice to me."

Kate pretended to contemplate this as Piper and Tyler giggled. Finally, she threw her hands in the air dramatically. "Fine, you win. Richard Castle is the smartest man in the whole world."

"I was looking more for 'universe'," Castle said as he placed the box in Kate's outstretched hand. "But I guess 'world' will do."

Kate rolled her eyes, but let a smile peek through. She turned her attention to the small box in front of her. A gasp escaped her lips as she opened it. Inside was a simple, but elegant necklace with a sapphire pendant flanked by two pale green stones. It took a minute for Kate to realize these must be their birthstones, hers—sapphire—in the middle, surrounded by her children's. Pale green…which one was that again? Oh yes, peridot. August. The twins must have been born in August.

"Oh Rick." It was so beautiful. Kate looked up at him, her smile matching his.

"Do you like it, mommy?" Piper asked.

Kate nodded. "It's gorgeous. Rick, you shouldn't have."

"Only the best for the most extraordinary mother," Castle reached for the necklace. As he clasped it around her neck, Kate cursed the fact that she had no recollection of being a mother, much less one deserving of something this extravagance. She reached up to toy with it, knowing it must look so out of place with Castle's gigantic shirt she'd put on, but Kate couldn't find it in her to care that much.


	3. Chapter 3

**I meant to get this out sooner today but I got busy and wasn't home most of the day. But I now give you chapter three! :) I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>The four of them talked a few more minutes before Castle sent their fidgety children to the living room to watch cartoons. Once they were gone, Rick looked at her again.<p>

"Okay, now, what's up with you?" he wanted to know. "Is something wrong?"

Kate gaped at him. How could he know something was still wrong? The kids hadn't seemed to pick up anything, so she guessed she behaved normally. Except for her little slip up at the beginning, she'd played along very well. He must have noticed her shocked expression.

"C'mon Kate, I always know when something's up with you. The only time your smile reached your eyes all morning was when you opened your Mother's Day gifts," Castle said. "And don't say you just miss your mom, because I know what that looks like and this isn't it."

When did he learn to read her so well? She'd always been able to hide behind 'I'm fine's when she couldn't talk about something. Kate was good at masking her true emotions, exceptional at acting like nothing was bothering her. Yet, all Castle has to see is her smile to know something is off. None of her other boyfriends would've caught that. And they would've bought that she just missed her mom.

All that aside, she would've brought this up anyway, he needed to know and she didn't want to go through this alone. Besides, if she screwed up and forgot something important, he could cover for her. It was actually rather nice that she didn't have to spell out that things weren't right.

"This is going to sound insane," Kate started. "But I have no idea how I got here."

A confused look crossed Castle's face. "I'm not sure I understand. 'Here'?"

"Well, uh," Kate paused. "Wait, what year is it?"

"2020. Why?"

Kate blanched. "2020?"

"Yes. Kate you knew that." Castle touched her arm. "Kate, what's wrong?"

"I don't remember the last eleven years," she said in disbelief.

Rick frowned. "What do you mean you don't remember the last eleven years?"

"I mean, when I went to sleep last night it was 2009," Kate explained.

Caste's jaw dropped before he quickly collected himself. "Where, uh…_when_ in 2009?" he asked cautiously.

"The day I ended our partnership after you stuck your nose where it didn't belong and dragged my mother's case to the surface." Kate couldn't help the surge of anger in her voice. She was still pissed as hell at him for that.

He cringed. "Oh yeah, that was not a good day for us."

"You think?"

"Hey," Castle threw his hands up defensively. "I was just trying to help. And I _did_ help. Without me, without what I did," he corrected. "We'd still be in the dark about everything."

"That's not the point Castle. I specifically asked you not to touch it. Not to go there. But you did it anyway." Kate was fuming now. Castle noticed.

"Okay, why don't we talk about something else?" He suggested. "There's no point in arguing about this again."

Kate sighed. "Fine, let's talk about something else."

"Good. Now, really, that's the last thing you remember?"

She nodded. "I remember dreading today, because I'd be spending another Mother's Day alone. But then I woke up to this. Did something happen? I mean to me. Something that could explain me losing eleven years of my life?"

Castle shook his head. "Nothing recently. You did get a pretty bad concussion after a nasty take down a few months ago, but the doctors cleared you."

"This would've happened earlier if it had been related to that." Kate thought for a moment. "Unless I'm just dreaming."

"So, you're either really married to me, or dreaming of being married to me. Either way I'd say that's good for me." Castle smirked.

Kate shoved him. "Could your ego be any bigger." Her eyes traveled to a certain part of his anatomy before moving back to his face. She pretended to ignore his exposed chest. "Must be compensating for something."

"Hey, there have never been any complaints, least of all from _you_."

Kate blushed slightly then groaned, throwing her head back against the headboard. "Why don't I remember anything?"

Rick shrugged. "I'll be happy to give you another demonstration." His eyebrows went up suggestively.

She sent him a look. "The last time I saw you, I never wanted to see you again. Why don't we start with how that went out the window?"

"Well," Castle began. "We didn't talk for a few months, and then we ended up working a case about—"

"Wait," Kate stopped him. "How did we end up working a case together if we weren't speaking?"

Castle smiled sheepishly before explaining about the photo shoot for the magazine and how the journalist wanted to watch Castle in action. Her frown deepened when he mentioned the half-naked models he had draped all over himself.

"Really, Castle?"

"Hey, it's what they wanted to shoot, I didn't have much say," he defended. Kate raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I had a little say, but c'mon they were hot. And it was fun to watch you try to hide your jealously behind disgust."

She scoffed. "I was not jealous."

"You don't even remember," he reminded her.

"Well, I know I couldn't have been."

"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that."

"So I just let you work with me again?" Kate asked, stirring them away from her and her nonexistent jealousy.

"Just for that case and Montgomery kind of made you."

"Oh." Nice ally Roy turned out to be.

"But anyway, the case we worked, it was about a guy trying to make up his paycheck after he got fired by playing in the triads. Then when he got in with them he became a drug mule. The drug guys even stole the body to get their drugs back. It was so cool."

Kate's eyes widened. "They stole the body."

"Yep," Castle said. "You had me ride back with Lanie and the body, your way of getting rid of me, and they stopped us on the way there and took the body. Aside from getting thrown around the back of the van when they wrecked us, it was cool."

"Of course you'd think it was cool. Anyway, you said he was playing in the triads, that's Russian Mob right?"

Castle nodded. "Yep. By the way, you're very sexy with a Russian accent."

"What—why was I—?"

"I might have gotten made when I went undercover in the triads a—"

"You went undercover in the triads?" Kate exclaimed.

"Yeah, you weren't happy about it then either. But it worked; we got the guy, after you pretended to be the girlfriend of one of the gangsters and got me out."

This was already a lot to take in a he still had years to explain. "So that was it? That was our last case?"

"Nope." Castle grinned at her. "Afterwards, I apologized for doing what you specifically asked me not to do and you let me work with you again."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Castle caught her look. "Hey, don't look at me. You're the one who let me come back."

Castle went on to tell her more, how they'd found the man killed her mom, only to have to shoot him before they could find out who he was working for. He told her about saving her after her apartment blew up, and about their miscommunication just before Memorial Day.

"You were so pissed at me when I came back, and I couldn't figure out why," he chuckled. "It wasn't until years later that you finally told me what happened, that you about to say yes when my ex-wife showed up."

"Gina or Meredith?"

"Gina," Castle said. "I could not spend a whole summer with Meredith."

"Deep fried twinkie, right?" Kate smiled.

"Yes," Castle agreed, "though my need to indulge has become nonexistent over the years."

"That's good to know," Kate laughed a little to hide her insecurity. The Kate who'd lived through all of this might be secure in his love for her, but she was used to the playboy. The playboy who had much more excellent merchandise to choose from than her.

He caught it anyway, _of course_ he did, and grabbed her chin, making her eyes meet his.

"Why would I settle for second, third, or fourth best, when I have the most extraordinary thing in the world right in front of me? You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Kate. I'm still amazed you chose me. And when you woke up so confused that you probably wanted to crawl back under the covers until everything made sense again, you pushed it aside to make sure our kids felt loved and appreciated, even though their looking to you for that probably scared the hell out of you. Kate, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met and I would never jeopardize what I have with you by sleeping with whatever walks in front of me."

God, he could be really sweet when he put his mind to it. And he hadn't even used the "L" word, something Kate was grateful for. 'I love you's were typically meant to be restated by the other person, and she wasn't sure how he felt in that regard. At least not yet. The man lying beside her was not the same man she at his book launch party. Something in him had changed, and he seemed to be hinting it might have had a little to do with her.

Resisting the urge to kiss him in response to his wonderful speech, Kate beamed at him. He smiled back.

"Now that one reaches your eyes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Look, I'm getting this one out early :) mainly because this is one of my favorite chapters. It was so much fun to write, seriously, this family is so much fun! I hope you guys enjoy the cuteness and thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I'm still amazed you guys like it that much. :)**

* * *

><p>Loud screams halted any advancement in their conversation. Both adults laughed quietly as shouts of "Sissy! Sissy!" drifted back into their room.<p>

"How old is she now?" Kate wanted to know.

"Twenty-five."

"Wow."

"I know, I can't believe it either." Castle moved to grab a clean shirt out of his drawer before settling back in the bed. "She's in med school now, you know."

"Really?" Kate was trying very hard not to openly stare as Castle put his shirt on. She was torn between being glad that there was no longer that distraction and being sad that she didn't have a view of his chest anymore.

Rick nodded. "She started back in August. One of the youngest people in her class." Kate grinned at the pride in his voice.

"Dad? Kate?"

"Back hear, honey!" Castle called in return.

Kate straightened up in the bed, making sure the covers went up past her hips. She had no intentions of scarring her stepdaughter. Castle noticed what she was doing and laughed.

"I guess this would be a bad time to mention she caught us once, right?"

"She what?" Kate shrieked. Castle laughed harder.

They were bombarded by little ones again as Alexis rounded the corner into Castle's—_their_—bedroom.

"Why was Kate shrieking? You two weren't doing anything inappropriate were you? There are minors in the house, you know."

"What's ninapopiate?" Piper struggled to pronounce the word.

"Something little ones, like you, shouldn't see," Castle supplied. "And no, nothing of the sort was happening in here. Scout's honor."

"You were never a scout, Dad," Alexis reminded him.

"I'm sure they won't mind if I borrow their honor."

"They will if you taint it," his oldest countered.

"Oh!" Castle slumped dramatically against the pillows. "You wound me!" The youngest ones giggled at his antics. "I declare that you are no longer my first born. Piper, that honor belongs to you now, wear the title well my child."

Alexis hurried over to her father's side of the bed and dropped to her knees. "But Papa," she drawled. "I've got a sick husband and little ones to feed. What will I do if I don't have your honor to ensure that others will trade food with us?"

Castle jutted his chin out. "You should've thought of that before you spoke to me in such a way. Now, be gone!"

Kate could hardly contain her laughter as Alexis stood, huffing under her breath. "Fine," she picked up Tyler. "But I'm taking your only son with me. He's such a big boy now, he'll help keep my family fed."

"Uh-huh," Tyler nodded enthusiastically.

"Not my only son!" Castle wailed. "Fine! I won't disown you." He looked at his little girl. "Piper, I'm afraid you're back to being the second of my children again."

"'sokay, Daddy," Piper said, crawling into Kate's lap. "As long as I have Mommy, I'm okay."

Alexis placed Tyler back on the bed, laughing at Rick's pout and Kate's mouthing of "She likes me better."

Kate had only been, it seemed, with them a short time, but it felt so natural to tease Castle, hug her little girl to her chest, share a smile with Alexis. It was so different from the life she was living yesterday. If this was a dream, she hoped it lasted as long as possible.

She was surprised when Alexis handed her a gift bag, thought she tried to mask it.

"Happy Mother's Day," the young woman smiled.

Kate reached inside and pulled out a wood frame, but instead of a picture, it held a phrase penned on white stationary. Tears gathered in her eyes for a third time that day as she read the words.

_Thank you, for always being there, even when you didn't have to be._

"Awe, Sweetie," Kate's arms opened and Alexis moved in for a hug, mindful of her younger sister. "Always," Kate told her.

It was almost cruel that Kate had missed so much. This was her family, and yet she knew nothing about them. Was being thanked for things she didn't remember doing. But past or present, Kate would always be there for Alexis.

Alexis moved back a little, welcoming Piper into the hug. Soon the boys joined in, making it a family group hug that ended in a tickle fight between Kate, Rick, and the kids.

"I'm going to go call and check on Jaime," Alexis said once they'd all calmed down. "I wasn't exaggerating the sick husband part."

As she got out of the bed, Kate turned to look at Rick. "She's married?" she mouthed. He shook his head. "Engaged," he mouthed back.

"We're sorry to hear that, Pumpkin. So he won't be able to make it for dinner?" Castle asked.

"Not tonight. But he promises to come by next week and make it up to you."

"As long as he does the cooking. His culinary skill can't get much use in that restaurant."

"Yeah," Alexis said sarcastically. "I wouldn't imagine a chef spending that much time in the kitchen. That would be absurd."

Kate and Rick laughed. Before Alexis could fully leave the room though, Rick stopped her. "Could you help the munchkins make lunch? Kate and I have some things we need to talk about."

Alexis could tell something was up, but let it go. She offered them a smile. "Sure. C'mon guys, I'll let you say hi to Jaime."

Piper looked back at Kate. "But I wanna stay with Mommy."

"Me too." Tyler agreed.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kate promised. "Go hang out with Alexis, Daddy and I need to talk about a few things. You'll see me later."

Alexis slow walked out the door. "You better hurry or I'll eat all the Scooby-Doo macaroni!"

That was the deal breaker and the toddlers shot off the bed and past their sister. Alexis lingered though. "And nothing inappropriate from either of you, now."

"I make no promises," Castle said. Kate swatted his arm.

"I'll make sure he behaves."

"Thank you, Kate." Alexis sent them once last smile before disappearing out the door. And then they were alone again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know I was supposed to get this out yesterday, sorry! But here it is, only an hour and a half (ish) late. :) I hope you guys enjoy this one. :) (btw, did you see Once Upon a Crime? It's officially one of my favorites. :D)**

* * *

><p>Castle's gaze lingered on the door for a few seconds before meeting Kate's stare. He sighed. "You're so good with them."<p>

"Well, I'd hope so," Kate chuckled. "They are my children."

Rick grinned. "No, I meant this you, the one who met them less than twenty-four hours ago."

"They're wonderful, Castle, it's not that hard." She relaxed against the pillows. "We did good."

"Yes, we did." Castle agreed.

"I'm confused about one thing though," Kate said.

"Just one thing?" Her husband teased.

Kate shot him a look. "For the moment. Why isn't Alexis spending the day with Meredith?"

Rick groaned. "Because Meredith is still out in California doing business and Alexis refuses to go out to see her. The last time she went, Alexis spent almost the whole time by herself while Meredith was busy "working" or meeting producers. Alexis finally had enough."

She frowned, let her dislike show. The reasons Meredith treated her daughter that way was beyond Kate. She'd only known hers for a few hours and wouldn't dream of putting either of her kids through that. "Poor Alexis."

Castle nodded. "I know you were surprised when she got you something for Mother's Day, but the truth is, you've been the most stable female figure she's had in her life, aside from my mother. Even when she wasn't exactly fond of you, she—"

Kate cut him off. "What do you mean when she wasn't fond of me? What happened?"

"Well, uh, see, we're not exactly there yet in the story of how we got here and uh," Rick was backpedaling fast. "I'm not sure you're ready for—"

"Tell me now, Castle. What happened?"

He relented. "It was after you were shot."

Kate was silent for a moment. "I got shot." It came out softly. With more conviction she said, "Why? What happened?"

"See, this is what I meant, you need background first."

And so Castle went on to explain about him winning the bet to work with her again, how she was dating the doctor, about the actress for Nikki Heat shadowing her. He also told her about Royce.

"He's dead?" Kate asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Rick confirmed. "But we got the guy who did it. And he's never getting out."

"Good," Kate said, releasing a deep breath.

"You ready to hear more?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He didn't look convinced. "Really Rick, I'm okay. Keep going."

Next he talked about when they were stuck in the freezer and how he defused the dirty bomb by pulling all the wire ("Really, Castle? You pulled them all?"). He also told them about Raglan and Hal Lockwood and his connection to her mother's case. He even told her about their undercover kiss.

It tore Rick up to tell Kate the next part, about Montgomery's involvement in her mother's case. Kate listened as he explained what happened, an emotionless expression on her face. The mask shattered however, when he informed her of Roy's sacrifice in order to save her. She didn't stop the tears that ran down her face.

"You were shot at his funeral anyway." Rick sighed heavily. "By a sniper. I tried to push you out of the way but I was too late. He shot you in the chest."

Kate unconsciously reached up to find the scar, but couldn't feel it under the t-shirt. Rick's hand came to help her and they flattened their palms over the long healed wound.

"That was the worst day of my life, Kate. I watched you die in front of me." Castle looked at her. "That was when I first told you that I love you."

"That's why Alexis didn't like me," Kate deduced. "The thought that you would so easily die for me scared her."

Castle nodded.

"It was a stupid thing to do, Castle. I'm the cop. It's my job to protect you, not the other way around."

Rick opened his mouth to comment before shutting it again. "That argument is a pointless one to have, because neither of us will back down. Now, on with the story."

Kate learned about Ryan's wedding, about Lanie and Espo's roller-coaster relationship ("Their marriage last year kind of evened things out between them though."). Kate was told about being kidnapped and handcuffed together. Their case involving the CIA, and almost drowning in the Hudson was highlighted, Sophia's death glossed over. Rick also told her about their secrets, and how after all the fighting was done, and there was a lot of it, it actually managed to bring them together.

He talked about finally finding the man who shot her, and how he led them to the Dragon, a senator who used the ransom money from the mob kidnappings to fund his senatorial campaigns. Rick also told her how he waited a month before proposing to her, in the precinct, right in the middle of a case. She said yes, of course.

They had a summer wedding, he said. It was at his house in the Hamptons, and couldn't have been more perfect. The guest list had been tiny, only close friends and family, and Kate and Rick had spent the next two weeks up there on their honeymoon. Rick said he couldn't have asked for anything better.

The twins were born about a year later, their birthday exactly a month before their mother's. Castle talked about their first steps and first words, detailing every cute thing they could've possibly done in the past four years. He also dragged out their baby books for her to flip through while he shared stories.

Rick was halfway through a tale involving Tyler and marbles going places they shouldn't when a new arrival caused their children to get excited again.

"Dad! Gram's here!" Alexis called.

Castle glanced at the clock. "It's three thirty already?" To Alexis he called, "I'll be right out." He smiled at Kate. "Why don't you shower and get cleaned up? I'll keep everyone busy to give you a few minutes alone."

Kate knew that with little kids, those moments were few and far between. "Thanks." On an impulse, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You really are an amazing husband."

"I try," Castle replied.

Kate laughed as she got up and headed for the ensuite bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this is the next to last chapter, the next one will be the epilogue. Thanks so much for all the feedback. Really you guys are amazing! :)**

* * *

><p>Kate had little difficulty finding the towels and was soon relaxing under the warm spray. As the water cascaded down her body, she mulled over everything that had happened. She'd missed so much, and Kate couldn't help wondering if her memory would ever come back or if she'd learn what caused this in the first place. She couldn't shake the thought that this might all be a dream, either. But everything felt so real. It was hard for her to decide. Turning off the water, she pushed it out of her mind. It wouldn't change the fact that she was here and Kate wasn't going to waste the best Mother's Day she'd had in a long time by dwelling on something she had no control over.<p>

Walking back into the bedroom, it didn't take long for Kate to find the large, walk-in closet. She wasn't sure if it had been her choice or Ricks when they bought this house shortly before the twins were born to have such a large closet, but Kate wasn't sure she minded. What did take a while was trying to pick something from all the options in front of her. Opting for dressy, but casual, she chose a pair of dark jeans and a nice white blouse. Instead of trying to do something with this new, long hair, Kate just threw it up in a ponytail before applying a small amount of makeup. She gave herself one last once over, still not used to her new appearance, and then heading into the living room.

Martha's eyes lit up as she walked into the room, and soon Kate was engulfed in a hug.

"Happy Mother's Day," Martha said as she pulled back.

"Happy Mother's Day," Kate returned the sentiment.

Martha looked her up and down. "Don't you just look lovely?" Kate gave her an unsure smile in return. "You won't be able to wear those for much longer," Martha continued. "Soon it will be back to the maternity section for you."

Kate's eyes flew to Castle, who sent her a guilty look. "Mother, may I see my beautiful wife for a moment?"

"Of course," Mara let go of Kate. "Now, where are my adorable grandchildren?"

Kate pulled Castle to her and marched off towards the kitchen. "Of all the things to forget to tell me and you choose to leave out that I'm pregnant?" Kate whispered once she was sure they were out of earshot.

"Hey, this is new okay? And aren't used supposed to be the detective? Did you not think it was odd that I didn't bring you coffee with breakfast this morning?"

"I was a little too preoccupied with the four year olds jumping in front of me and trying to remember where the hell they came from," She said through gritted teeth.

Castle sighed. "I'm sorry I forgot to mention it. Like I said, this is new. We only found out for sure about a week ago and my mother, your father, and Alexis are the only ones who know."

They held each other's gaze for a moment before Kate dropped her eyes. "It's okay; I just didn't like being blindsided."

Rick rubbed her arms. "I know, and I'm sorry. I honestly didn't think about it and didn't expect mother to mention it."

The doorbell announced the arrival of their last guest and Kate looked to Castle to see who it was.

"That must be your dad," he told her.

"My dad?" Kate frowned slightly. "But it's Mother's day."

"What so men aren't allowed?" Castle chuckled as Kate rolled her eyes. "Besides, we weren't going to leave your dad alone and missing his wife on Mother's Day. He's been coming here since before the twins were born."

Kate smiled at him. "Thank you for including him into your family."

"Always."

Dinner was wonderful. Kate didn't talk much; she was much more content watching everything unfold around her. They all looked so…perfect. Even her dad fit perfectly into the group, and the twins adored him. Between him and Martha, they were getting very spoiled. There was a glow to her dad that she hadn't seen since before her mom died, and Kate was so happy to see it back again. She could not ask for a better family to be a part of.

Kate and Rick put the twins to bed together, after many "but we're not tired!" protests. Castle, of course, did a very animated reading a few stories for them, both of the children curled up with Kate on Piper's bed. Eventually though, it was time for lights out, and Kate watched as each of her little ones went into dreamland. She couldn't help think that she was staring at the two most perfect things on Earth.

Rick finally managed to pull them away from their sleeping children and each made their way downstairs again. As the adults made after dinner conversation, Kate learned some new things. Like how Alexis's fiancé was quite a few years older than her was the one thing Castle couldn't stand about the man. Martha now had an acting studio, and one of its former students had won a Tony Award the previous year, something Martha was extremely proud of. As Kate leaned back against Castle's side, and his arm wrapped around her, she declared the evening a success.

It probably should've been awkward crawling into bed with Castle for, at least on Kate's end, the first time, but it wasn't. She even snuggled against him, letting his arms surround her. They talked a little, about nothing in particular, just enjoying the closeness. Eventually though, they drifted off, the day's events finally catching up with them.

"I love you," Castle murmured as sleep overcame him.

Thinking over everything he'd done for her that day, remembering all the things he'd said to her, all the looks, and touches, Kate meant every word when she said, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Her cellphone was loud and obnoxious and dragging her awake. Keeping her eyes closed, Kate fumbled around for it, finally grabbing it off her nightstand. Opening it, she mumbled, "Hello?"<p>

"Yo, Beckett," Esposito's voice drifted over the phone. "Are you okay? You're normally in by eight and it's already nine-thirty."

"Kate frowned, her eyes beginning to open. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just…" She trailed off ash she noticed her surroundings. Instead of the bright, cheery room she'd been in earlier, she was now back in her dark, cold, messy apartment. Looking down, she saw she was wearing the same clothes she'd gone to sleep in before all the craziness started a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants. Her hair was short again, and her left hand was void of any rings.

As the fogginess slowly left her brain, Kate decided she must have dreamed the whole thing. But, a voice countered, everything had felt so real. But wasn't that how dreams were sometimes. She'd had vivid dreams before; this must have been one of them.

But, if this had been a dream, it should still be Sunday, and Kate wasn't on call this Sunday.

"It's Monday, Beckett," Esposito told her when she voiced that fact. He paused. "Are you sure you're okay?"

It was Monday? Had she slept through Sunday? Kate groaned. She was confused again. "Yeah, Espo, I'm fine. I'll be in soon." Without waiting for a reply, she hung up.

Kate fell back against her mattress. So it had been a dream. A crazy, wild, very appealing dream, but a dream nonetheless. She couldn't help notice how quiet everything was here, without squealing, excited, hyper children, and a charming, adoring husband to make noise. Kate shook herself. She couldn't think like that. Shouldn't think like that. It was a dream. A stupid, silly dream.

And it was also filled with false hope. That wasn't Richard Castle, at least not the one she knew. The one she'd been acquainted with liked to stick his nose where it didn't belong, and worm his way into things he was better staying out of. As she got ready for work, Kate reminded herself that she was glad she wasn't going to see Rick—_Castle_—at all. Again. Ever. Though, she had to admit, a tiny part would miss him, and that must have been the side that created that crazy, too realistic dream.

With everything in her, she shoved the dream to the back of her mind, determined to forget it. It wouldn't do any good for her to constantly dwell on what was never going to happen, what she was never going to have. It would just give her false hope, that things could be different, when Kate knew that wasn't the case. It was better if she just forgot about Rick Castle all together. With a new resolve, she left for the precinct, the dream and everything surrounding it out of her mind. And soon she accomplished her goal, the dream had been forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know, all of you probably hate me right now, but I promise, I PROMISE, I redeem myself in the epilogue. It's gets better, I swear. I would never do that to you guys. There will always be a happy ending. Just wait and see. :)<strong>


	7. Epilogue

**We have now reached the end of our little journey. I want to thank all of you who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this little story. I've been walking around with a smile on my face all week because of you guys. I really can't thank you enough. I hope this chapter makes up for the way I ended the last one. This is my favorite by far, and was the best to write. Okay, I'm going to let you guys read now. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Kate paced up and down the front hallway of the loft. And yes, the word was _paced_. Katherine Beckett Castle did not waddle, no matter how much Rick said otherwise. Eight months into her pregnancy and she'd concede to waddling, but not at just five.

She wasn't really sure what she was so nervous about. It's not like this was going to go badly. He was going to be happy too, right? Kate groaned. "You're being ridiculous. Everything is going to be fine."

A key sliding in the lock startled her out of her pep talk and Kate nearly screamed. She cursed her hormones for making her so out of whack.

"Lucy, I'm home!" Rick called in a horrible impression of Ricky Ricardo as he walked in the door. Kate rushed over to meet him. He dropped his small carry on and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her soundly on the mouth. "I missed you."

"We missed you, too." Kate smiled. "I still don't understand why you wouldn't let me pick you up at the airport."

"But, you're pregnant," said Rick by way of explanation.

"Yes," Kate nodded. "Pregnant, not fragile. I can pick up my husband from the airport without causing any lasting damage."

Castle headed for their bedroom to drop off his bag and change into different clothes. "I know, but—"

"You just worry about me unnecessarily. Really, Rick, I'm not going to break." She leaned against the doorway to their closet. "How was your flight?"

"Not nearly as bad as the book signing that took place beforehand." He tossed his shirt on the floor and searched for a clean one. "You're a fan," Kate raised an eyebrow at that one. "Tell me," he continued. "What exactly makes them all go completely insane?"

This sounded interesting. "What happened?"

"One woman accused another of cutting her in line. Their little argument ended in hand cuffs and half the bookstore destroyed."

"Half the bookstore? Really?" Kate's gaze drifted down to her husband's boxer clad behind as he thumbed through his jeans.

"Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but they did cause a lot of damage." He pulled on his pants before moving to stand in front her. "I really don't understand what comes over them."

Kate pretended to think for a moment. "Well you're not ruggedly handsome, so that can't be it." Rick sent her a mock scowl. "And it's not like your writing is that good either…" She trailed off, repressing a grin as Rick folded his arms across his chest. "I don't know, Rick, they must have had you confused with an actual writer."

"Cute. You think you're cute, don't you?" He advanced towards her.

She shrugged. "If the shoe fits." She giggled as Rick wrapped her in a bear hug and attacked her neck.

"Oh the realtor called," Kate said when she calmed down a little bit. "She found a house she wants us to see. Says it's perfect."

"You know," Rick dragged his lips from her neck. "I was trying to start something here."

Kate laughed. "I know, but we don't have time. You have to help me cook for tonight. Speaking of, Alexis called as well. She was wondering if she could bring her new boyfriend for dinner. Jaime, I think his name was."

Rick released her, but kept one hand on the small of her back as they walked toward the kitchen. "Mood killer, bringing my daughter into this." He shook his head in disbelief and Kate chuckled. "But yeah, tell her that's fine."

"You have to be nice to him now."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Rick, I mean it. No bloody lab coats and severed heads, okay?'

Castle groaned dramatically. "Fun sucker." He watched as Kate sat on one of the stools. "This is your idea of me helping you make dinner?"

"I'm pregnant remember? Cooking is too dangerous," she said mockingly and smiled at the look on his face. "And I'm just trying to save your relationship with your daughter."

"But I might be having another one soon, so she can take Alexis's place," he joked.

Kate swatted at him but stiffened slightly when he mentioned the baby. He noticed the change and set the pot on the counter, coming to stand next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Is this because I missed the ultrasound on Friday? You know I would've been there if I could."

"I know," Kate told him. "And it's not that…"

"Is it because I didn't wish you happy Mother's Day yet? Because I was going to. I even got you a present."

"No, it's not—" Kate stopped. "You got me a present?"

"Of course," Castle replied.

"Rick, I'm not exactly a mother yet. I still have few months to go."

"Still counts," he assured her. "Besides, you've been like Alexis's mother for a while now, with Meredith always out in California."

"Fine, but I want my present."

"Tell me what's up first," Rick countered.

Kate took a deep breath. "Well, the doctor noticed something on the ultrasound that they didn't pick up before."

"What was it?" Rick panicked. "Is the baby alright?"

She ran a hand soothingly down his arm. "Yes," she reassured him. Then paused. "They both are, actually."

Rick froze. "Did you just say 'both'?"

Kate bit her lip and nodded. "We're having twins," she confirmed.

"Twins?" A smile grin was forming on his face.

"Twins." She smiled back. "So this is good news?"

"This is great news!" Rick exclaimed. "Do we know yet if they're identical or…"

Kate shook her head. "From what she could see, it looks like we're having a boy and a girl."

"A boy and a girl," he said in disbelief. "What are we going to name them? Michael and Michelle? Gabriel and Gabrielle?"

He kept running through the male and female forms of different names, but Kate stopped listening. Instead, she focused on a memory. A memory that she hadn't thought of in a long, long time, of a dream she'd had in the early years of their partnership. Suddenly, a wide smile appeared on her face. "I think I know just the names."

The End


End file.
